After Life's Troubles
by GryffindorkyGirls
Summary: Remus is reunited with his friends and wife in the afterlife. Please R&R! DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize!


Remus was slow to register his surroundings as he slipped back into consciousness. The first thing he realized was pain. His chest was sore from where he had been hit with the killing curse. _The killing curse. Am I dead?_ Remus thought as he slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

This didn't make sense. He was in Hogwarts still, but he was now in his old dorm, lyings on top of his old bed, years younger and less scarred.

"Oy, mates. He's waking up!" Remus looked around until his eyes landed on Sirius. If that wasn't shock enough to kill Remus a second time, James was standing next to him with Lily on his arm. And they looked remarkably younger, too.

"What the hell?" His voice sounded younger, though it was rough from the groggy state he was in.

"Remus!" Lily squealed as she lunged at him and squeezed him tightly. James and Sirius were laughing and trying to pull Lily off her old friend. Remus just gaped at them, hardly believing that they were all truly together again.

"What happened?" He asked them, trying to think of the last thing he remembered. He knew that he saw Dolohov aiming his wand at Luna Lovegood's back as she tried to help a younger student out of the battle. He jumped in between them, just as the killing curse came out of the Death Eater's wand. Luna made it out safely, but Remus. . . not so much.

"You were killed, mate." Sirius spoke as if this was the simplest and most normal thing in the universe before turning to Lily and stage whispering, "And they said he was the smart one."

Remus laughed at Sirius and went back to inspecting the room. It looked just as it did in his time at Hogwarts and he got up from his bed to look into the mirror. He studied his face and chest, it was much less scarred and beaten than it was in in 1998. His eyes still had their mischievous gleam in them, and he felt much lighter. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the only scars that remained were not from his lycanthropy, but from silly childish accidents. He turned to James to ask the question, but he had already started talking, as if he knew Remus' question.

"When you're here, your pain goes away. It hurts for like a day or so, wherever you were hit with what killed you, but then you don't feel it anymore. Your lycanthropy is gone, and all of those scars with it, so that you can feel completely happy. Sirius doesn't have anymore of his scars from Azkaban or Grimmauld Place anymore. It's quite nice actually. I mean, if you knock into a table, it'll sting and all that, but it doesn't leave any lasting pain on you." He explained.

Lily piped up next, "And were young because here, it brings you to a time when you were happiest in your life. I was extremely happy here at Hogwarts when I started dating James. A lot of people here look a lot younger than before. If you don't like your age, you can change it, but we all like where we are."

Sirius winked and spoke, "Now you are at least closer to the right age for Nymphie."

Remus groaned and looked helplessly at his friends, "I've left her and Teddy behind! I can't do this to them again! I _promised_ not to! _Damn it_! She's going to be so pissed!" He shoved his face into his hands and fell back onto his bed.

"Remus?" He shot up in the bed and looked at the others. They seemed to have heard it too, but no one could see anyone else. The voice spoke again, "Remus?"

Remus went to the door of the dorm they were currently in and pulled it open to reveal none other his wife, Nymphadora Tonks. She yelped and jumped into his arms, so relieved to have him back. Not even noticing the other people in the room.

"Oh, Remus! We've left Teddy behind! And everyone's dying and what if Harry dies? Then who will he go to? My mom is too old to take care of a baby! And Fred's downstairs! They've killed _Fred_, Remus!"

Remus pulled her tighter into him and murmured sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down. He was pretty good at it and she was at peace again within moments. Sirius cleared his throat, drawing Tonks' attention to the other people around her.

Tonks blushed profusely at the smirking faces of James, Lily, and Sirius, and moved forward to hug her cousin. "Hey, Sirius."

"Little cousin!" He squeezed her and tousled her bright pink hair.

"I've missed you, Sirius! You've missed so damn much! You weren't even there to see your idiot mate finally admit that he liked me back!"

Sirius laughed at her and smiled. "I missed you too, Nymphadora. I missed you too."

Tonks' hair turned a deep, angry red, and she glared at Sirius. "Don't call me _Nymphadora_!"

James chuckled and looked at the short, upset girl. "I'm James Potter, love. And this is my wonderful wife, Lily." He gestured to his wife.

"Oh! It's so wonderful to meet you both! I know your son. He's a wonderful young man. He's my son's godfather, did you know? He's looks quite a bit like you, James. But he has your eyes, Lily. I met him a while ag-" She was cut off by Remus' finger on her lips.

"Sorry. She rambles when she's nervous." Remus grinned and removed his digit.

"Quite alright now, Remus. I like hearing about Boy Wonder." James threw an arm over the girl's shoulders, "You were saying?"

The group followed James and Tonks out of the dorm and into the common room. Life may have had its struggles, but the afterlife was sure good.


End file.
